The present invention relates to a conduit connector for attachment to an electrical junction box and is particularly related to a conduit connector which is simple to construct and easy to attach to an electrical junction box and which, due to its novel construction, prevents dislocation of the connector or its axial pullout.
Connectors for electrical wire-carrying conduits are widely used in industrial and residential establishments. These connectors are usually attached to an electrical junction box in order to establish electrical contact between the terminals of various wires running through one or more conduits in the junction box. It is therefore essential that not only the conduit connector or connectors terminate in the junction box but that measures be taken to prevent axial pullout or dislocation of the connector from the junction box which will place a strain on the electrical connection between various conductors carried by the conduits. These problems have received attention in the art and various conduit connectors have been described for terminating the conduit and mechanically and electrically supporting the conduit in the junction box. These mechanical devices are generally classified as xe2x80x9cstrain reliefxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,613 issued Jul. 15, 1997 to Marik et al., describes conduit connectors which typically include a cylindrical body which is attached to the junction box through a knock-out opening to allow passage of the electrical conductors into the junction box. A set screw through the cylindrical body serves to securely retain the conduits passing through the body. Other known connectors are described in various patents which are referred to in the aforementioned Marik et al. patent. These prior art connectors, however, are complicated to manufacture, difficult to use and fail to adequately insure against axial pullout of the conduits. Accordingly, the Marik et al. patent describes a conduit connector which attempts to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices by easily and securely connecting the conduit connector to the junction box insuring against axial pullout of the conduit from the junction box. However, as it can be seen from the various drawings and corresponding description in the Marik et al. patent, the conduit connector described therein is also complicated to construct and install in an electrical junction box.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a conduit connector which is simple to construct and to attach to an electrical junction box.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such conduit connector which can be easily secured to an electrical junction box and which is resistant against axial pullout or dislocation while insuring the integrity of adequate electrical connection.
The foregoing and other objects and features of the invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.
This invention provides a junction box connector which comprises a tubular body having a proximal end for passage therethrough of electrical wire-carrying conduit, and a distal end designed to terminate at and be securely locked in position in a mating junction box plate. At its distal end, the connector comprises a bushing having an axially extending end and one or more, preferably three tabs transversely extending from said end which are adjustable at a predetermined angle to the longitudinal axis. The connector may be a single molded piece or it may be formed by assembling the tubular body and the bushing with its axial end. A generally circular opening is provided in the junction box plate for cooperatively receiving said connector end, said opening having one or more peripheral slots, each cooperatively receiving one of said tabs. By inserting said connector end through said opening and each tab through a cooperative slot in the junction box plate and twisting it in counterclockwise direction, the connector will be locked in position due to the angular displacement of the tab relative to the rear surface of the junction box plate. A stop member in the plate is located such that it prevents the connector member from turning further.